The Overseer
by JLTD23
Summary: This is a story of what an overseer do to keep the peace between two fractions. The Disney Fraction and The DreamWorks Fraction.
1. prologue and notes

The Overseer:

Chapter 0 – At the beginning

The multiverse is a place where all characters from different worlds come together to live in peace and harmony. Characters travel to the multiverse by the means of

portals to what we call "portdrives" and each world has a portdrive. Not only to travel straight to the multiverse but to other worlds as well. When traveling to other

worlds one must require having a drivepass. It serve as a passport in other worlds because unlike the multiverse that is a international space, the other worlds are

territorial space to the point what stays in there world stays in there world.

Tracers are guardians of the realms. Their job is to protect the peace in each world making them the voice of authority of the multiverse. The Tracers follow orders

directly to mediator umpire. The Mediator Umpire is the one who rules over the multiverse. His name is Prototype or known by the multiversians as Proto. Proto is a

faceless being that lived since the dawn of time. All characters are originated from him and all of them upgraded evolve and change except from him. He's duty as the

basic origin of characters is like a father to his children. He is kind, caring, compassionate, fair and just.

So are story starts when things in the multiverse got a little chaotic…..

Author's Note:

This is a short prologue chapter for my story… A special treat for everyone to give you what kind of idea the story will be and it's my birthday soon. This is a part of my trilogy: DigiType Project - The Overseer. This story will contain various characters from Disney, DreamWorks, Type-Moon, and other sources whether from anime or not. NOTE: THAT I DO NOT OWN THEM (copyrights) only OC's are the ones I own. In every chapter I make in the future, there will always be a copyright note. Till next time


	2. The meeting

**Chapter 1 – The meeting**

Meanwhile, in the tracers grand conference hall.

_I say we have are ways in dealing the energy shortage and are ways are more efficient!_ Mickey said.

_Your ways! Ways that messes in territorial resources of other realms specially our realm…_ Manson said.

Everyone is having a debate on the energy crisis the world realms are facing. Dignitaries and representatives from all over the digital realms are gathered today to find a way to solve this primary situation. This issue causes to form two alliance fractions. Lead mostly by the two most powerful and influential realms: Disney and DreamWorks. Right now the meeting is getting intense due to the fact that neither side would agree in equal terms. The only party that is keeping them at causing a war to happen between fractions is the tracers lead by their grand master tracer: Robert Delton.

_So let get this straight… Your plan for this is to use the portdrives as energy source. Let me tell all something about portdrives… Getting energy from them is suicidal. Their unstable energy is unpredictable. No one knows what happens to this raw energy._ Manson said.

_This is why we need to move and know more about this raw energy. It's high time we make a risk to ensure our survival…._ Mickey said.

This caused a mumbling across the hall to what mickey said. This made manson mad and cause a fight throwing punches and kicks between the two and others follow resulting chaos in the hall. (Imagine the rumble scene in the throne room in disney's BRAVE or an huge roughhousing fight).

_Mr. Mouse and Mr. Moon please calm down and settle this in a calm manner._ Robert said and ordered his subordinates to stop the rumble.

Manson and Mickey punch Robert in the face at the same time and he fell down.

_CALMDOWN! You calm down and stay away from this._ Manson said

_Bring it on!_ Mickey said and was about to kick manson until they heard the giant doors of the hall open.

Everyone fell in to silence and returned to their seats and tracers return to their posts. The figure at the door walk in and all eyes laid on him as he approached mickey and manson while delton stand and return to his seat whipping his bloody nose a handkerchief. He is a white faceless man wearing a black zipped uniform on top (same in a Japanese school uniform but no buttons) and on the bottom wearing white slacks with black formal shoes. As the figure approach and stop in front of them both mickey and manson felt the presence of authority and a bead of their sweat caused by nervousness and almost unable to talk the figure in front of them until he spoke.

_I see the meeting is going quite lively….._ Looking at the place which a lot of scattered papers around, tables flipped over and drinking glasses broken. _Maybe to __**lively**__….. _The figure took a seat next to Delton. Which is it almost looks like a throne.

Both manson and mickey fell in their seat.

_I apologies for my tardiness but as all we know why we are here I will just go straight to the point. Now that we are facing an insufficient supply of energy in all realms I have found a temporary solution to it as we speak._ Proto said handing a flash drive to a tracer officer operating the computer that is connected to the 4D projector in the hall. After opening the file, everyone one the hall eyes on the two figures that the projector emitted.

_This is project STARBLAST. There synthetic Energy base life forms that are programed to regulate the energy from unstable portdrives. The blue glow is cluke and the red one is link. The energy that it will provide us is enough to supply for millenniums to come. _Proto introduce his creations to everyone in the hall. The two glows of light floated around the hall like flying pixies dancing.

_Wow…. This is amazing but is it safe?_ Manson said

_There in preformation stage and still under supervised. They are still not ready for establishing a connection in portdrives but in due time we will this project will be our greatest accomplishment. Everyone will be provided to have a copy of the files about this project. Now if there are any questions are concerns? _Proto said then waiting for an answer. No one answered

_Alright this meeting is officially over. Dismiss…._ Proto said and everyone starts to leave the hall. Mickey and manson were about to like also but they were stopped by proto.

_Mickey…. Manson… would you two mind joining me for a cup of tea later in the zeno garden?_ Proto said.

_It would be our honor…..father._ Mickey and manson said in unison.

* * *

><p>Sometime later, in the Zeno garden. (A Japanese style garden)<p>

Manson and Mickey approached proto sitting down in an outdoor tea area with japanese tea and sweets.

_Hello you two…..sit down and we'll let have a little chat about something that needs to be done….._ proto said.

The two did what whey where told and proto offered them tea and sweets to relax before discussing the matter at hand that will shock both worlds.

_Do you know the reason to why did I call you in this private business that we are having today?…_ Proto questioned the two.

_Are we in trouble or did we do something wrong? Mi_ckey said not sure of his answer remembering the fight earlier.

_Maybe we are to discuss more about the project that only me and mickey are allowed to hear?_ Manson said with an obvious NOT sure look on his face.

No… I'm afraid not. We are here to discuss the problem between Disney and DreamWorks specially you two. Proto said with a regal but reassuring tone.

_But how can we? It's been like this since the worlds we came from don't agree like that we should be good term with each other._ Mickey said.

_Let me give you a question at this. Do your creators truly hate each other?_ Proto said and shaken the two in the question that was given to them.

_I…uh…. We don't know…_ Manson said and the two said looking at each other then back to proto.

_I thought so; you know that a creation can be either good or bad because of that idea of purpose it is given by its creator. So did your creators made you to hate?_ Proto said waiting for an answer from the two.

_No…. we were created to give joy and happiness_. Mickey said

_Not only that we are also created to make anyone believe, hope and dream._ Manson added

_Your answers are all fine and close to the true answer. The right way to say it is that your creators' motives of creating you are all the same. They simply want to share the world that they envisioned. A world that gives joy, happiness, believe, hope and dream and to inspire. Because of this, we give simple ideals and goals that one day could help anyone on to what path to take in life. To what you've have become is the caused by being drowned by arrogance and ignorance resulting of forgetting of what is your pure purpose of being_. Proto said telling them what they have forget.

Causing the two to reflect on what they are before and now… They felt very bad.

_Mickey… I'm very sorry what we've done to Disney._ Manson said

_I am also truly sorry. We've been at it for years and our little fight caused all of the realms to turn against each other causing chaos._ Mickey said

They hugged each other then shook their hand and agreeing to be friends from now on.

_This calls for a festival to promote this new bond between worlds._ Proto saying it proudly to them

After that they plan the agreements and terms to one another to the point they came up the UNION FESTIVAL. A one week long celebration that we'll be held in the multiverse realm were all characters are welcome. But there is one more thing they have to do: that is to find catalysts to this union. According to proto that in the law of the realms: _If a union of worlds were to occur, catalysts are mandatory to have forming a symbol of unbreakable bond between worlds till the end of time itself._ _United not only by words but also by blood._ So they decided that during the festival they will find the right people to go through of being catalysts.

* * *

><p><strong><em>That it of chapter one. Manson is the DreamWorks moon fisher guy. Sorry for the long update... kinda busy with things in my life. So coming up next the long a waited character are coming :) there will be of course the fan shipping. <em>**

Well knowned characters mentioned in this chapter are Copyrights of: Disney and DreamWorks


End file.
